The tree
by Starangel0
Summary: 9 year old zuko finds a crying 8 year old katara at a tree. he comforts her, but then they're forced to part. what will happen?


**I DONT OWN AVATAR**

The 8-year old Katara was with her aunt Kura in a small earth kingdom village, near the frontier with the fire nation. War already hit the village with unknowable power. Fire, bodies and rests of shields and bombs lay everywhere. Katara didn't know what's going on here, but something inside her heart made her sad when she looked at the result of the fire nations power. Katara ran to her aunt and grabbed her sleeve.

``What happened here, aunt? Why are all these men sleeping?`` You must understand the little Katara had never seen anyone dead before. Every man near her seemed asleep, although some of them had a very weird expression on his face, like he was in pain or something.

Kura looked down at her while she winked a tear away. She tried to hide it but little Katara did see it. ``Why are you crying? We better wake the men up and say to them they have to start cleaning everything. It looks like Sokka's been here.``

The woman couldn't help it but smiled. Katara seemed so young and she was still wise for her age. She knew her brother loved to make a mess of everything, and that they had to clean it up. Katara wasn't afraid to help, but she was still a little girl. A girl that has been through a lot the past years. Fire nation attacked the village time and time again, but Katara didn't get much to see from it.

Everytime when the black snow appeared, the elderly went with all the children to a secret base under the ice. Of course the fire nation captured some people, but according the children, they went on a holiday. Katara was the only one who knew, that they wouldn't come back. Even her brother, who was 2 years older than she was, believed the lie.

``You could better not look at it anymore, sweetie,`` and with that message Kura picked Katara up. Katara swung her arms around her aunts neck and buried her face in the soft brown hair what belonged to Kura. The smell of the little girl reminded Kura of her sister, who died a few years ago. Kura still wishes she was alive. Not only for her, but also for her children and her husband. She wasn't there that day, but she came quickly when she heard the message. It is now 2 years ago. Her husband, Hakoda, joined the army. When he did that, Gran-Gran and she took care of the children. But of course, they couldn't totally fill the empty spot of a mom and dad.

``Let's find your uncle Tei-Kei`` She sighed. She didn't know if her husband was alive. She hoped it, but the sight of these dead people, made her hope fade away. They started walking towards the place where the house was supposed to be.

They stopped moving and Katara looked up. 'Are we there yet?' and she tried to turn around. Kura put her on the ground and she turned around, curious for the house.

It was still there, the house. But something changed. Usually, the house was crowded with many people. Children walked right in and out. You heard laughs and voices. Now the house was quiet. A little bit too quiet for Kura. She became a little frightened.  
What if he's dead? What if he's captured? And they're torturing him somewhere?  
The sweat found his way through her skin and fear made a little loop inside her belly.

Katara's hand found Kura's thumb and she wrapped her fingers around it. `` Where're we waiting for? Let's find Uncle!`` The little girl pushed against the door. It opened slowly. A smell of rotten eggs and something Kura didn't recognize filled her nose. They stepped on the floor. It cracked dangerously under their weight.

``Hello? Tei-Kei?`` Kura's voice sounded dull through the house. She didn't get a reply, not even a sound.

''Stay here, baby, I'm going to look for your uncle. `` And with that message, Kura walked away.

_**Katara**_

My hunger made my stomach hurt. I didn't had any food the whole day and I'm literally dieing for some bread. And yes I know I sound like Sokka.

I looked at her left side, and 'till my surprise, I saw a door with a blackboard saying Kitchen. I almost ran to the door if my stomach didn't stop me. I opened the door, trying not to make a sound. The blue fridge buzzed quiet and everything seemed normal. I stepped in and still nothing happened. Everything seemed quite normal here so I walked to the fridge and opened it.

My eyes grew wide and my breath stopped in my throat.

I've never seen such an empty fridge in my whole life. The only thing left there was a bunch of pickles. And they didn't look really healthy.

But everything's better than nothing so I grabbed them and placed on the big table. Then I saw something. Something behind the table. I grasped the knife on the table and moved towards it. My heart was beating in my chest while I continued. My heart bested fast in my chest.

Till my surprise, it was a man, lying on the floor on his belly. The knife dropped out my hands and I ran to the man. I kneeled down and poked him

``Sir, Are you alright?`` I asked, then something popped up in my head. `` Are you my uncle? Uncle Tei-Kei? `` He didn't respond. If I turn him around, I can see who this is.  
I grabbed his big muscular arms, and I used all my strength to turn the big man around.

My heart skipped a few beats when I saw who it was. My eyes widened. The man on the floor was my uncle, And it was hard, even for me, to recognize who he was.

He looked horrible. One side of his face was burned, from his hair till his mouth, And blood dripped out his mouth. His empty eyes stared to the ceiling. I stood frozen next to my uncle, like he wasn't the only one who was dead. The sight of the dead man maked me shudder and shiver.

From my knees, I fell back against the table, causing the pickles to fall. The pot broke in small pieces when it hit the stone floor. I stood up, and as fast as I could, I ran.

I ran through the glass pieces, but didn't feel pain. I ran through the front door, without paying any attention to Kura, who was probably still upstairs. I ran through the ruins of the village. With the picture of my dead uncle tei-kei on my retina, I ran, as long as my legs could carry me.

After what seemed like a eternity, exhaustion took possession of me and I fell down on the top of a hill. If I wasn't sad, or shocked, I would say that the hill slipped away from a fairytale.

The tree, on top of the hill, was bathing in sunlight. It looked like the only thing left that was actually alive. The birds hidden, behind the leaves, sung like theirs lifes were on it.

They didn't seem to know that there was somewhere a war going on, a war that killed my uncle. The brave man that always treated me nice, bringing gifts for me and my brother, from different nations. And now he was dead.

The war made another victim.

_**Zuko**_

The 10-year old Fire nation prince Zuko walked to the hill where he went everyday. It was quite a walk, but it was worth it. The lovely tree could let him escape from being a fire nation prince.

When my grandfather, fire lord Azulan, died, my father would probably become the fire lord. I hoped that Azulan didn't die soon, because then I wouldn't get any attention from my father. Alright, not that I get much now, but I still had the feeling, that somewhere in my fathers soul, he still cared about me. And maybe he thought that showing love was a sign of weakness? He even acted cold in the presence of my mother.

I would never know. I always played with my mom or one of the maids. But never with Azula. Azula was my little sister, but she was always showing off that she was better in everything! OK, I admit that she's better bender then I am, but I can better handle swords then she could, even if she wouldn't admit it.

I also never played with one of her stupid little friends. A girl who doesn't seem to care about anything and a clown.

I always thought Mai was a little scary. Everytime she ate dinner with us, she played with all the knifes and other sharp stuff.

Ty lee was always busy with laughing and making jokes and wearing pink clothes. She jumped around the palace the whole time. She was also a little scary. Not that she was scary like she wanted to kill you, but she was just scary because of her happiness.

Both girls didn't really match with Azula. They were or too happy or too boring.  
I didn't even thought Azula would get any friends. She was very cruel. Instead of playing with our turtle ducks, she killed them. And when she did that, she laughed at it. And when she laughed, I get the strong urge to run away and cry.

I woke up from my thoughts because I stood on the foot of the hill. And I heard a strange sound. Like someone's crying. I climbed up the hill to see what it was.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was. A little girl, around Azula's age, cried. She wore a blue dress. Her cry sounded heartbreaking and she didn't seem to notice me. I moved towards her and lated my hand on my shoulder.

She shuddered at my touch and looked up. The 2 most beautiful clear blue eyes looked up at me. She looked scared of something and her eyes and face were full of tears.

``Who are you?`` She asked with a thin voice. `` And where is Kura?`` She looked at him with growing fear in her eyes. `` Were you the one who killed my uncle?`` And she starting crying again. She tried to stand up and run away but after just one step, she fell down.

`` My feet`` she said, while grabbing hold of her feet, ``they're hurt``. I had a few choices. I could run away and pretend I never saw her. I could get a guard to throw her into jail for speaking to royalty without showing any respect, or I could see if I could help her.

The poor, scared girl kept on crying and it looked barbaric to get a guard or to run away, so I decided it was the best for her to stay and see if I could give her any help.

_**Katara**_

The boy who looked just a few years older than me, stood there quiet. His face didn't show any emotion. His eyes were beautiful, Gold and deep. The silence made us both feel uncomfortable.

`` what's wrong with your feet`` he sounded a little unsure.

``I don't know`` I said, afraid of what he could possibly do to me. he came closer to me and I still tried to get away.

``I'm not gonna hurt you, don't be afraid.`` he said on a calming tone. For some reason I knew he told the truth. He placed his hand on my shoulder and kneeled down.

``let me take a look,`` and while I still looked at him, studying his movements, he grabbed my foot carefully and place it on his knee without hurting me. I saw him looking good, and he sighed.

`` You have some glass pieces in your foot.`` He whispered it, and I could barely hear him. Then he reached to his pocket. Till my unpleasantly surprise, he pulled out a knife. I felt my breath speeding up. I was afraid what he was about to do with that knife.

`` I can get to glass pieces out of your foot, if you let me try?`` it sounded painful but I understood I won't get any far with this. I nodded, afraid for what was coming.

While he cleaned the knife with his sleeve, I got the chance to look at it good. It was almost as big as my hand and it got carvings in its lemmet. I recognized the carvings. It was from one of Sokka's knife that he got from Uncle. I didn't know what they meant or symbolized.

The boy was done with cleaning and he leaned forward to my foot. I closed my eyes, afraid for the pain that was coming. But it didn't come and I opened my eyes.

I could read the concentration on his face, but it didn't took his hands from shaking. I remembered something what my mother always did, and I reached for a beautiful pink flower next to me. I pulled out 2 leaves and I took his hands, careful not to grab his knife. I laid the leaves on his palms of his bare hands.

I brought his hands to my face and I kissed the leaves. My lips barely touched his skin, and still my face became red. I smiled, because this reminded me of my mom. My memories wandered back to that time when she was alive.

`` Katara, I have a thorn in my neck. Could you do me a favor and remove it for me?`` Katara stood up and walked to her mom. Her hands shook like never before and Mom saw it.

Mom took 2 leaves of the white flower, which was very rare on the south pole, and laid them on katara's frozen hands. She kissed them and with that action, it became less and less and eventually her hands stopped shaking.

I sighed at the memory of mom. It has been so long ago since my mother died, and I still wished she was here. In the meanwhile, The boy's hands were stopped with shaking and I let them go. He smiled and told me to lie down again so he could continue.

I grasped a handful grass next to me, squeezing it till my knuckles went blank. A few seconds later, the pain came. The pain hit me hard and fast, I could barely blink.

It was a thrilling pain. From the edge of my foot, rushing through my limbs to my head and back. I moaned in pain and my sight was blurred with tears.

``only one tiny piece left`` I heard the boy mumble. And then the hard pain was over, but my foot still hurted. Before I knew it, he ripped a piece of his long, expensive-looking robe and wrapped it around my foot. He sat back on his knees and wiped his sweat away.

``You did it very well,`` I said hoarse. `` But the cloth wasn't really necessary`` A little smile played around his mouth and he looked away, trying to hide it.

``At the other side of the tree, there's a little garden bench. Do you want me to carry you there?`` I still didn't really know how to act in the presence of my ``savior`` but it seemed rude to reject his offer so I nodded shy. Before I could do anything, he picked me up bridal style and to make sure I didn't fall, I wrapped my arms around his back, holding tight. He walked to the other side of the big tree and my jaw fell open.

A little garden bench, complete with fire red pillows, stood there. Like it was waiting for us to come. He carefully putted me down, while I had my mouth open. He sat down next to me.

I wasn't still paying any attention to a little fly who came buzzing for my mouth, and in my mouth. And when I noticed, it was already too late. I closed my mouth and swallowed the fly. I coughed, trying to get the fly out of my mouth but It didn't work. What made me cough even more and I felt my face getting red.

The boy, who still watched me, grabbed his water pouch for my nose. I almost drank everything because the fact that I just swallowed a fly made me almost throw up.

I gave his pouch back and mumbled a excuse. But till my displeasure, he sat there with a smile as wide as his face. I rubbed the tears away and sat straight.

`` what's so funny?`` I asked and his smile got even bigger, even if that wasn't possible in any way.

`` you choked in a fly`` Did the boy really think I was that dumb or something like that?

`` Yeah I've noticed`` I said. This was really getting annoying if he kept on making stupid comments.

`` you made me think of the time when my older nephew Lu Ten and I , placed a frog in the maid's mouth.`` it surprised me. I never thought such a boring guy could have fun, but his smile worked catchy and I giggled.

`` A frog In someone's mouth?`` disbelief sounded through my voice. He nodded and smiled.

``She screamed through the whole building and blamed my evil little sister for it.`` I could imagine what kinda play it was.

`` My brother and I, once tricked the nurse at home,`` I kept my giggles in control while continuing. `` we borrowed old make up and we did it on my brothers face. Then I ran screaming in her igloo with my brother chasing my, while acting like some sort of zombie!`` I laughed at the memory. `` alright we still got grounded for it but it was really worth the fun!``

For the first time, I really heard his laugh. It sounded not unpleasuringly and I laughed with him. It wasn't very long but it felt right. Then I asked him something.

`` What's your name actually?``

_**Zuko**_

She's asking my name. What should I say? My mom's always warning my for kidnappers, because my dad can't miss any money in this time of war. But she's like 10 years or so, what could she possibly do?

``I am Katara`` she said proud. She didn't seem up to anything evil and I liked her so why not?

``nice name you got there,`` she blushed and I smiled. I stood up, and I bowed for her. `` they call me Zuko, tiger of the heath`` I maked a growling sound while forcing my hands into claws. She tried to hide her giggle and I smiled satisfied.

`` Where did you get that name? Tiger of the heath?``

``I just made it up`` I said it, making it look like its a normal case. She couldn't hide her laugh anymore and almost choked again.

`` you're serious? You're telling me a name that you just made up?`` she chuckled . `` you silly ! `` and she punched my arm playful.

``Cut it out!`` i said with a smile while rubbing the place where she just punched.`` or I'll poke your feet!`` and I pointed to her feet. The once dry and clean bandage, was now drenched with blood and dirt. I looked back at her and I startled. She looked at me with big eyes full of fear again, you couldn't see nothing left of the smile.

`` You won't do that, will you?`` her thin voice made me feel guilty. The comment was just mean, not even funny only mean. I knew how much she glass pieces caused her, and it still looked very painful.

``I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.`` I said quietly. She didn't respond and i coughed uncomfortable. I heard the birds singing in the tree and the frogs in the lake,west of us.  
I heard Katara clearing her throat and I looked at her.

``Shall we carve our names in the tree?`` she said happily. I didn't knew if the happiness was forced because she didn't want to trouble him with her problems, but the slightest bit of grief sounded through her voice. And I noticed.

``What's wrong?`` I didn't get a reply. `` Katara?`` i asked again. She looked up and I saw tears escaping from her eyes.

``my uncle.. `` she whispered, barely hearable.`` he's dead..`` And she started sobbing. I swung my arm around her skinny shoulders, trying to comfort her. She saw this apparently as a invitation to crawl in my lap and she buried her face in my robe. I continued rubbing her back.

``your uncle's going to be alright, I promise.`` The maids never really taught me how to do this, since they thought I would never had to deal with this kind of emotions. So i did what seemed the best.

I gently brushed her thick brown hair with my fingers and whispered little words in her ear. Things like : everything's gonna be alright, and you'll see your uncle again. After what seemed like a eternity, Katara's sobs became less and eventually it stopped. When she turned her head up to look at me, I wiped her tears away with my sleeve.

``Everything's going to be OK, I promise. You'll see your uncle again. I don't know when or where, but you'll meet him again.`` I hugged her tight and she hugged back. When I pulled back, she rubbed the last jerky tears away from her face.

`` Thank you.`` I smiled, happy that she was happy again.

`` Are we still going to carve our names in the tree, or what?`` She said, a little impatient.

`` Alright, don't be so impatient.`` I said while standing up and I walked around the tree, looking for the knife i dropped down earlier. I didn't had to look very long because I almost stepped on it. A few seconds later, when I finished cleaning my knife, Katara walked towards me. At least, she tried. Her feet hurted, you could read that on her face. I stepped just in time forwards to catch her, or she would've fallen down on the ground.

``Ouch, I tripped on a root.`` she said while tears filled her eyes again. I placed her softly on the ground.

``sorry, I forgot about your foot`` I apologized to her. I bowed my head ashamed but luckily, she smiled.

``Apologies accepted.`` She said . `` now lend my your arm so I can get up.`` She ordered and I had no choice but doing it. She immediately grasped my arm like I was her teddy and she got on her knees.

``You're sitting well?`` I asked and she nodded. I smiled and I turned my head to face the tree. I wiped the last spot blood of the knife with my thumb and placed the knife against the tree.

`` what should we do? Zuko and Katara or Katara and Zuko?`` I looked her in the eye and she quickly turned her head away while a little blush formed on her cheeks.

_**Katara**_

Ugh, I really have to stop giggling and blushing. He'd probably think I'm stupid or so.

``What about Zuko X Katara?`` I proposed to him. He smiled and nodded. He pinched the knife in the tree and started. The knife formed slowly the words and little pieces of wood fell down.

When he was finished, he leaned back so i could see them. I brought my hand up and traced the lettres with the top of my index finger. The surface of the tree felt raw and the lettres were carved deep in the tree.

``Do you like it?`` I heard him asking, a little nervous.

``It's perfect`` I sighed in satisfaction. `` It's just the way it should be``. En then we sat there, sharing our moment of happiness, something what was really rare in this time.

I heard footsteps coming from the left side, and turned my head in the direction of the sounds. A fine woman with a red apron came walking towards us, tilting her dress a little bit up.

Then I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the right side too, and I turned my head 180 degrees. Kura walked from about 100 meters from us, looking angry.

``KATARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? WHY WEREN'T YOU IN THE HOUSE?`` Kura yelled angry at me while she climbed up the tree. A few seconds later, was she by my side, gasping, and grabbed my arm.

`` What are you doing here and who is he?`` she nearly spit in my face. Her face was red of anger and I expected every second to see steam coming out of her ears. `` I was worried sick about you!``

The woman also arrived next to Zuko and reacted a lot different. She bowed deep and said polite,`` Prince Zuko, where have you been? Your father wants you at the meeting with fire lord Azulan.`` Zuko's mood changed directly, his face showed a dreadful expression.  
Suddenly he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him.

``I want to stay here!`` he said. I looked up to Kura and my mouth opened to say something, but I closed it again, because she wasn't paying any attention to me anymore. Her face stared in a straight line to the other woman.

``Prince Zuko? Fire lord Azulan? You mean this is the royal grandson of Fire lord Azulan?``. She stuttered and her face spoke in disbelief. Although the names said me nothing, I looked to Zuko and his face carried the same dreadful expression what I saw before.

`` Yes Ma'am, This is prince Zuko, son of prince Ozai, grandson of fire lord Azulan`` The woman sounded proud. Kura stared at her and then at Zuko and again. Instead of replying, She took hold of my arm and dragged me away.

I protested but she was stronger. From my left eye, I saw that the other woman grabbed Zuko's arm and tried to walk away too. I still had hold of his hand, and didn't want to let go, But it didn't bother them.

Then Kura picked me up, and If I hadn't let go, my arm would be broken by now. She walked away. She was mad and so was I.

``LET ME GO!`` I yelled furiously next to her ear while she just speeded up. The woman on the other side, dragged Zuko with her like he was her doll.

``KATARA!!`` He screamed angry and he tried to find a way to me, but with no succes.

That was the last time I saw him, At the tree with our names carved in it.

------------------------------------------5 YEARS LATER------------------------------------------------

``Stop following me around!`` she walked angry around the hill, Zuko behind her. The two teenagers didn't remember any of the things what happened before, at this place, with the same persons.

``Katara I already told you I'm sorry, Please!.`` Zuko sighed . `` I shouldn't have thrown your cookies at Sokka.`` the beautiful waterbender climbed up the hill and with a frustrating sigh, she sat down on the garden bench. After 5 years, The garden bench still stood strong on his feet. The tree itself hasn't changed a bit.

``We're running out of supplies and you decide to throw with them? Are you insane?`` she nearly growled of anger. `` They're looking for us in the whole fire nation and the nearest earthnationtown is crowded by fire nation soldiers! It isn't safe to go to town!`` Zuko listened quiet to the stream of words coming out of her mouth.

While she still yelled, Zuko became more aware that there was more than just this little accident to get her this angry. He studied her face well before interrupting. Her beautiful crystal clear eyes looked furious at him, and her mouth moved fast.

``Zuko, ZUKO Are you even listening?`` hearing his name brought him back to the reality. Before she could continue the stream, he cleared his throat.

``Katara, What's going on? Only this can't get you that angry...`` She looked at him and didn't said anything. They sat there for like 5 minutes without saying a word.

``Katara, Sorry I ..`` Zuko started speaking again, nervous about the following conversation.

``Zuko, Don't say sorry,. I'm the one to say sorry.. `` She cleared her throat before continuing. `` It's just all the tension of the war, I think, and Aang's struggling to get into the avatar state, and the fire lord. And I guess I'm just all releasing it on you, I'm really sorry..`` she looked down, ashamed.

Zuko pulled her into a hug , feeling sorry for the grief the war and his father caused her. Katara hugged back and closed her eyes while Zuko rubbed her back softly. When Zuko broke the hug, he took a long time to look her into her eyes.

``It's alright, Katara. Within a few weeks Aang is strong enough to face Ozai, and the everything is finally over.`` he comforted her with his words.

``Thank you, Zuko. I was mean to you, not just now but all the time since you joined us, while you just trying to make us feel better and-`` Zuko interrupted her by raising his hand.

``you can stop now`` he grinned `` I already forgave you when you said the first word,`` A small smile came onto her face.

``Shall we go back to the camp?`` zuko nodded and they stood up. They were just about to walk away but something in the tree, catched Zuko's attention. He leaned forward to get a better look of it.

``Zuko what are you doing?`` Katara's voice sounded from behind, a few meters behind him.

`` come and see it by yourself. I can not read it well. `` Katara's face appeared next to his, about 3 inch away. He could hear her breath. His attention went back to the tree and he focused on small lettres. He brought his hand forward and traced the lines with his thumb.

`` Can you read it? It looks like it's written by a nine year-old. It's nothing important, i think.`` and he straightened his back. `` come Katara,`` but Katara didn't move. It looked like she was frozen.

Suddenly she swung her body backward, like something startled her. he could catch her before she would fall of the hill.

``Katara, What does it say?` he said once more, this time more forcing.

``It says Katara X Zuko`` She said breathless. Suddenly they both remembered everything what has happened before...

``You were the girl with the blue robes?`` Zuko's eyes grew wide.

`` You were the boy that removed the glass out my foot?``They both nodded, surprised and shocked. Zuko hugged Katara tight.

`` Where have you been? I came here everyday to wait for you! I even sent a couple of soldiers to look for you! `` Tears formed in katara's eyes, tears of joy.

``we directly left after that night! My hope to find you again faded away after a few years... I'm so glad I found you again!

``Me too!`` and in a impulse, Zuko pressed his lips on hers. Just 1 second were their lips together. Till Zuko realized what he was doing and he broke the kiss immediately. They blushed.

With only a few inch away from his face, Katara felt her face blush and her breath speeding up. How many times did she dreamt of this, how many times did you wanted to go to his room, hor many times did she wanted to kiss him, and now it finally happened.

She had a crush on him for ages, even when knew she had to kill him, and hate him. No one knew it, even Suki and Toph didn't.

It was bad and she knew it. She was supposed to hate him, and love the Avatar, but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just tell herself to love Aang. Not that he wasn't a good friend, but yeah, Aang is Aang. This was what she really wanted.

And with that thought, she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss felt like everything she expected. Long, tender and hot.

She brushed her hands through his shaggy hair as continuing the kiss. His tongue and hers matched eachother perfectly, like fire and water, like Yin and Yang. She moaned in his mouth and he smiled against her lips.

The end came too soon, but they ran out of breath. She looked at him and a smile played around her mouth.

Zuko leaned down against the tree and Katara leaned against his chest. He let his arm hang loose around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed his knuckles softly.

``I imagined this so many times in my dreams..`` Katara sighed as bringing his arm down.

`` What? Our reunion or the kiss?`` Zuko grinned and closed his eyes, trying to bring back one of his dreams. He was sure they were not as innocent as hers.

``Both`` she turned her head to look at him. `` where are you thinking of?`` Zuko opened his eyes and looked down at the waterbender.

``you don't want to know.`` Zuko hold back a laugh as he tried to remove the dream he had last night of her.

``C'mon you can tell me, I had to hear all Sokka's thoughts too. At night, when he mumbled in his secrets in sleep...`` Zuko grinned. `` Like, I know that his first crush was your sister..`` Zuko's jaw fell open. `` Yeah I'm serious, so you can tell me your thoughts too `` He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

``I'm not telling, but shall we walk back? They haven't seen us after dinner, and we ran away angry.`` Katara giggled but nodded. They stood up. He took her hand in his and together they walked into the sunset.


End file.
